


soft touches

by bisexualbarry



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Now that he’s allowed to look, Sam isn’t sure if he can stop.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	soft touches

**Author's Note:**

> random drabble i wrote late last night because i have a lot of feelings for these two

Now that he’s allowed to look, Sam isn’t sure if he can stop.

The gentle rise and fall of Nathan’s chest calms something inside his chest that Sam can’t place. He guesses it’s the feeling of body heat so close to his; the unconscious knowledge that his brother is right next to him. Scratched and bruised, sure, but _alive_.

Nathan fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Sam’s finding it harder to fall unconscious. His brother’s wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, his entire chest laying bare for Sam’s eyes to see. There are a few cuts that they should’ve cleaned and bandaged, but Sam didn’t want to push the younger man any more than he already has. Bringing him out here was Sam’s idea, the least he can do is let Nathan rest.

Nathan’s grown out of the half-asleep doze they had to get used to when they were bouncing from hotel to hotel as teenagers and later young adults. From his years in prison, Sam can wake up at the drop of a hat. Nathan’s snoozing hard, and doesn’t wake when Sam gently puts a hand on his chest. He does shift minutely, but doesn’t show any signs of waking.

His brother’s heartbeat is strong under his palm, pulling him further into the safety cocoon he always feels around Nathan. Sam’s own heart is beating rapidly in his chest, full of affection and adoration for the snoring brunet.

“I love you,” Sam murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan stirs again, dislodging Sam’s hand from his chest as he turns and curls close to Sam. Sam has no choice but to move his arm to lay over Nathan’s waist and hold him close.

“Go to sleep,” Nathan mutters in return, face barely leaving where he’s buried it in the crook of Sam’s neck. “I love you, too, but I love to sleep more.”

Sam chuckles softly. He presses a kiss to Nathan’s forehead before he closes his eyes. With Nathan close, he has no trouble falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/parkersdrake)


End file.
